Teddy
by Dani Kin
Summary: Megamind reveals that he never had a teddy bear.  Roxanne puts that information to good use when she has to go away on business, but what will she think when she gets back?
1. Chapter 1

_Title : Teddy (do I make the lamest titles or what?)_

_Rating: PG_

_Summary : Megamind reveals that he has never had a teddy bear. Roxanne thinks that sucks and files that information away for later. _

_Author's Notes : This is entirely inspired by the scene in moxyg's "Silly Plotless Fluff" where evil (and drunk) Megamind snuggles Roxanne's Tigger plushie. Something about him and stuffed animals just makes me awww and I couldn't let the image go. So here. Sweet enough to put y'all into sugar shock, don'tchaknow._

* * *

><p>"You never had a teddy bear? Wait, what about other stuffed animals?" she had asked, sounding legitimately surprised. She propped herself up on her side and stared at her blue boyfriend, laying on his back on the picnic blanket. It was the same blanket she had once shared with him as 'Bernard' and today they were back for their fourth date. Well, their fourth date with him wearing his own face.<p>

"Umm, I had Minion. He's an animal," Megamind said honestly and with a shrug.

"No teddy bear? You're so snuggly, I just assumed you had lots of cuddly stuffed animals..." she trailed off.

"Well despite growing up in a prison I actually wasn't deprived of toys," he rushed to say, sounding just a little defensive. "The warden gave me lots of neat science stuff - chemistry sets and physics books and the erectors sets. When I was 11 he got me an old Commodore 64 and I over clocked the hell out of it until the motherboard actually started on fire about six months later." He gave a little smile at what were clearly fond memories.

She chuckled at the idea of her former-supervillian boyfriend as an adorably naughty little kid.

"Oh and I had plastic dinosaurs. They were cool," he added with an excited smile.

"Dinosaurs are cool," she replied, with her own smile that turned into a giggle that turned into a belly laugh.

"Am I missing something funny?" he asked.

"No, sorry, I was just thinking about the Terror Teddy."

He winced. "Yeah. Umm. Not exactly my most fearsome evil plot?"

"No. The Destructosaurus was much much better," she teased lightly.

"Oh come on, the Terror Teddies had spikes. Spikes make everything cooler," he responded back in a silly mocking tone. They laid side by side, their faces looking at each other, their noses almost touching. She smiled at him and he smiled bashfully back at her.

"I just always imagined you as a little boy clutching a blue teddy bear," she said, unable to shake the mental image.

"Nope. I remember wanting one though. But I think they were too much of a security concern for the warden. You know, other prisoners could hide things in them," he waved his hand. "We were minimum security but those guys were smart, so I never got one."

"That's kinda sad. You having nothing to cuddle."

"Well I used to sleep with Minion curled up in my arms," he said, the tips of his ears turning slightly pink.

"How did that work anyway? Did you take him out of his bowl or something? Did he have a bowl?" Roxanne inquired as she leaned on her arm.

"When we came to this planet he was in a little semi-porous crystalline sphere. It was able to filter out most impurities in the water by diffusing them into the air and it grew as he did. So I would fall asleep every night with my arms around his ball," he explained.

"I bet you were an adorable kid," she gushed.

He blushed. It still made him feel bashful whenever she gave him a compliment like that. Roxanne thought he was cute.

"So I guess you didn't need a security blanket at night, you had him," she continued with a grin.

"I had a binkie too," he confessed sheepishly, running his hand over the back of his neck. Part of him simply could not believe she had gotten him to talk to her like this. He was telling her the kinds of things he never told anyone, things which would have torched his supervillian reputation beyond all repair. Megamind hoped that was ok, and that she wasn't going to think he was a weakling or a weirdo.

"My parents sent with me. It was blue and it glowed and I couldn't sleep without it."

She actually squealed in response. "Awwww. Really?"

"Yeah. Once, when I was three, I took it outside in the yard with me in the afternoon and left it there by accident. That night the warden had to send half the guards on duty outside with flashlights to find it because I was so upset I refused to sleep." He gave her a shy nervous smile and she took his hand in hers.

"I need to bug the warden for embarrassingly cute pictures," she teased. "Of you and your binkie and your minion."

"I was a devilishly cute baby," he said, his confident smile returning.

"The mental picture is too cute for words."

He shrugged a little. "So I never really needed a teddy bear. Though it would have been neat to have blue one. I guess its the kind of a normal thing that most kids have? But I was never a normal kid," he gave a forced laugh and entirely missed the mischievousness that briefly flickered in her eyes.

Then he turned the subject back on her. "Did you have any favorite toys as a child?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few months later Megamind found himself sitting around the Formerly-Evil Lair - bored and sleepy and missing Roxanne more than usual.

She was going to be gone for 8 days. Eight whole days. Something about some business with television executives in New York. Her days were full of meetings and every evening was booked with dinners and drinks. Networking, she had called it. She was texting him right now when she could sneak a moment, but there was no time for late night phone calls full of yearning.

And he missed her. A lot. He couldn't deny that the thought of firing up one of his good old robotic suits and plucking her out of their grasp had occurred to him. More than once.

This was the longest they would go without seeing each other since... well since before Metro Man day. Even as 'Bernard' he had seen her several times a week. And since Titan he saw her most nights after work and they had taken to spending more nights than not curled up asleep together in one or the other's bed.

In fact, she had spent the night last night and he had taken her to the airport in the invisible car at 9am. Where he had gotten embarrassingly needy and held her for a long moment, frowning and not letting go. She had let him linger, then kissed his cheek and reassured him that she would miss him so before he finally let her go.

He sighed. Even Minion wasn't around, having powered down and gone to sleep hours ago. Normally if he were up this late he would be drawing up blueprints or doing some experiment or another. But nothing really piqued his interest as much as moping on the sofa and missing her. So he was doing that.

"if your tired you should go to bed sweetie" she had texted him when he had complained of being bored and unfocused without her there.

"Can't sleep. I miss you too much :-(" he texted back. He was waiting aimlessly for her to respond when his phone made the telltale little noise.

"you should go into your room bc I left you a surprise :*" she texted back.

A surprise? From Roxanne? In his room? He sprang off the couch and sprinted through the holographic wall that separated the work area from his living quarters. He flung open the door to his bedroom, excited to see what on earth it could be.

Sitting on her side oft he bed was a little dark blue teddy bear, wearing a black t-shirt. And next to the toy there was a little white card.

"I bought you a surprise in case you missed having me in bed with you. I didn't have time give him spikes but I hope you like him. Squeeze the left hand. All my love, RR."

He stared at the thing for a moment, and then sat on the bed quietly. No one had ever bought him a present like this, for no reason. No one gave supervillians random little gifts. And especially not random little gifts that fulfilled childhood dreams briefly mentioned months ago.

He reached out and touched the bear. It was so soft! He pulled his hand back instinctively, as though the toy might hurt him before he realized how silly that was and picked it up. It was fluffy and blue and just the right size for hugging.

He curiously squeezed it's little hand and was surprised to hear Roxanne's voice come out.

"I love you so much Megamind," she said.

That was her teasing tone, when she sounded like she was being silly, but she really meant every word behind the smiles. He felt happy for the first time all evening. He pressed it again and the toy repeated the phrase.

He couldn't keep a wide and enthusiastic grin from spreading across his face. He loved this woman so much. He flipped open his phone and sent her a quick text.

"I love my surprise and I love you. Good night Miss Ritchie :D"

Well since he was here, he might as well get ready for bed and try to sleep.

He gave a happy sigh as he looked around the room while he put on his pajamas. He still couldn't believe it. It was a soft fluffy surprise present from his girlfriend who loved him. From Roxanne. Who loved him. Whose nightgown was hanging off the doorknob and whose forgotten earrings dotted his dresser and whose extra cell phone charger was plugged into his wall. Sometimes, even six months after Titan's defeat, he was struck by these tiny things and he was shocked at how much his world had changed. Now he could add the teddy bear in his arms to that list of things. He set it gently onto her pillow.

Then he laid down in bed and tried to get comfy in the middle. But it was strange without her and he couldn't even look forward to seeing her tomorrow or the next day or the next. He gave an exasperated sigh and shifted positions. Nope, still not quite right.

Then he looked over at his present, still sitting there as though it was waiting, on the other side of the bed.

He reached out for the bear and then felt childish. He was a full-grown adult and a superhero for crying out loud. But his fingertips touched the fluffy blue ear and he pulled it over. He sat it on his chest and studied it.

He had no idea where she had found a blue teddy bear. He squeezed the hand again, longing to hear her voice and bursting into a silly grin as soon as he did. He found himself stoking the soft little toy on its head.

He needed to stop being silly and just go to sleep. He set the bear next to him and tried again to get comfortable.

He didn't know why her absence was bothering him so much tonight. He used to sleep alone all the time. He spent years as a supervillian alone, rarely letting himself even fantasize about having someone to snuggle him because it made being alone all the more painful.

In fact, he still slept alone a few times a week. He missed her but not like this. He didn't know why he was so anxious tonight, why he missed her arms around him so much it hurt. That was annoying. He was antsy and rolled over yet again.

Now the bear was looking at him and that was when he noticed the creature's bright green eyes. She had found him a little blue teddy bear with green eyes. Just like him. He brought the bear to his shoulder and leaned his cheek against its softness, almost as nice as Roxanne's skin.

He gave an exasperated sigh. This was silly. He needed to stop being such a baby.

But it would be so nice to have something to curl up to. He bit his bottom lip.

What would Roxanne say if she saw him cuddling this little bear like a child? Would she think it was weird or would it be allowed because she was the one who gave it to him? What was the protocol for this kind of thing? He sighed. Yet another situation where he had no idea what was alright to do in this relationship and she wasn't even here to ask.

He stared at the toy for a long moment. He missed her so much and he squeezed the hand again. As soon as he heard her voice he had his answer.

He gave in, tentatively wrapping his arms around the little stuffed bear. The soft fur on its head rested against his chin and he curled his body alongside it. This was nice. Relaxing. He never had a teddy bear before and it was nice. He closed his eyes and held the bear tight, it's small ear brushing against his nose. And he squeezed its hand.

"I love you so much Megamind."

It wasn't Roxanne, but it was nice to have something to hold. And so he finally nodded off that way, cuddled up to his teddy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yes I never planned to write another one, but y'all just loved it so much and people on the LJ community gave me such good ideas. Plus I've started to write out some of the angstier parts of Fathers and Sons, and writing this makes me not need to slit my own wrists mm'kay?_

_Title : Teddy, Chapter 2._

_Rating: PG_

_Genre: Sweet Romance and Fluff_

_Summary : Roxanne comes home early from her business trip. What will she think of her blue boyfriend cuddling up to his new toy?_

* * *

><p>It was 4am and Roxanne struggled to keep her eyes open as the cab rolled through the familiar streets of Metro City. She had caught less than an hour of sleep on the three hour flight back home and her head kept bobbing as she tried her best to be awake. Just for a moment she questioned her choice to fly back to Metro City instead of spending another night in her four-star hotel in New York City.<p>

But really, she knew she had made the right choice. She couldn't stay another night there knowing there was someplace else she would rather be. And that place wasn't her apartment. In fact, that place that wasn't a specific place actually. She just wanted to be wherever he was.

Roxanne spent a week on the phone and on text playing the part of 'the reasonable one', reassuring her anxious blue boyfriend she would be home soon. But the deep feelings of missing him were definitely mutual. She was a big girl and she had been fine for the first few days, but then she found herself missing the way he curled up next to her and longed to be kissing the back of his big bald head while she spooned him. She missed seeing his eyes twinkle when they teased each other, she missed listening to him explain his latest ideas. She had even snuck one of his capes with her in her suitcase, and wrapped herself up in it at night so she could catch his scent. But it wasn't enough.

She just missed him and she hadn't seen a point in spending another night away.

The taxi driver followed her instructions and let her off her outside an abandoned warehouse. She watched the car speed away, turning to walk through the holographic wall as soon as the cab turned a corner. The clack of her shoes and the rolling noise of her suitcase echoed through the lair as she dragged herself through the cavernous warehouse. There she was approached by a gaggle of bowging brainbots, and she stroked their familiar domes. They clearly wanted to play.

"Shhh guys, Mommy's tired. I'll play with you tomorrow," she whispered to the swarm surrounding her. They looked disappointed, but most of the bots knew better than to be pushy with Mommy. Mommy played nice long games with the wrench, but if you made her unhappy she would not play at all. One of them glided forward and reached for her suitcase handle.

"Oh thank you," she mumbled, and made sure to give that one extra pets on its bright dome while the others looked on jealously. It trailed her as she trudged the rest of the way to her boyfriend's bedroom. She opened the door to his room as quietly as she could and shut it behind her slowly. There he was sleeping soundly, curled up on his side in his adorable biohazard pajamas.

And wrapped in his arms was the little blue teddy bear she had given him.

His cheek was smushed into its cheek and a fluffy blue shoulder brushed against his goatee. His mouth slightly open and his body was curled up and cuddling the little bear. He looked so peaceful as he slept soundly with his toy.

She sighed and smiled at the image before her. There were so many little things like this, things he had never had or never gotten to do. And that was why she had bought the bear for him. He had so little in his life. Even the warden, with his best of intentions, had given him mostly educational or practical gifts as a child. These little things meant so much to him and she loved it every time she got to make something normal and good happen for him.

And she had known Megamind would miss sleeping with her while she was gone, and she wanted something to fill those slender blue arms.

She knew because she had missed sleeping with him too. She had ached to wrap her arms around him as she fell asleep every night missing him. Missing him so much that she had decided at the last minute to catch a red-eye on standby that didn't even touch down until almost three a.m.

Roxanne gestured for the bot to leave her suitcase and walked over to her boyfriend. She had heard all about how much he loved the bear after he found it, but he had neglected to mention that he had slept with it in his arms. Or that he was still sleeping with it almost a week later.

He looked so peaceful, breathing deeply and clearly enjoying having a teddy bear for the first time. She wanted to reach out and stroke his cheek, he was so adorable. But she didn't want to wake him.

The hero thing was tough on him. Still there were people who refused to believe he had changed and thought this was all part of an elaborate plot to trick them. While most people were at least polite to his face, sometimes they looked at him like he was still terrifying. She wished the city could see him the way she did. Not that she would actually want them to see him with a teddy bear; she would never ever do anything to ruin his heroic reputation. But she wished they could know the sweet smart guy with a certain shy boyish charm that would curl up next to her. The guy who was working so hard to make up for the past, so he could be liked and respected for the right reasons.

She didn't bother to unpack, she just grabbed her pajamas from the doorknob where she had left them a week earlier and put them on. Then she turned down the covers on one side and slowly slid into bed alongside her boyfriend and his toy. She snaked her arms around him, spooning him and let herself relax into him as she softly nuzzled the back of his large blue head. Mmmmm. This was what she had been longing for.

He wiggled a bit, backing into her, but didn't wake. And the teddy bear was still clutched tightly in his arms, creating an odd little chain of snuggles. She breathed a sigh of comfort and relief. He was back in her arms where he belonged, him and his teddy.

It was good to be home. And within minutes she was completely asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The realization came in his first moments of wakefulness. Something was holding him down and for a moment he tensed himself against an unknown attack. Then he became aware that something was someone and that someone was holding him in a way that was fulfilling and familiar.

"Roxanne?" His voice was completely sleep-muddled. That was impossible, she was in New York. Still clutching his teddy bear, Megamind rolled over to see his girlfriend sleeping soundly beside him. She was here, in bed with him?

Wait, wasn't he supposed to pick her up from the airport at noon? It was only 7:30? What was she doing here?

And then he didn't really care. He pushed the bear aside and pulled her close. He couldn't hold back the "you're home," from escaping his lips or the happy purr that followed it.

The sound of his voice seemed to wake her and she nuzzled him, lazily reaching out for his waist without even opening her eyes. He leaned his cheek against her small, hair-covered head and grinned like a fool.

Mmmmm. She had surprised him by coming home early. His Roxanne was home now. He pulled her into his shoulder and she greedily glommed onto him, throwing one leg over his and practically sprawling on top of him.

He couldn't resist pressing a little kiss on her tiny forehead and nuzzling her hair. Now it was her turn to make happy little noises.

And then her lips were on his, kissing him sleepily. And oh it felt so good. A week between kisses was too long. He melted, holding her close in his long blue arms and feeling just how much she missed him too.

"Surprise," she said softly when the kiss broke and they snuggled each other.

"I'm glad you're home," his voice was heartfelt and he was waking more. "I missed you."

"Well good thing you had your teddy bear here to snuggle every night," she teased sleepily.

His eyes got wide. Teddy! Could he hide the bear? Or the fact that he had been sleeping with it? No probably not, since she had clearly snuck in here while he was asleep and seen him hugging it as he slumbered.

His cheeks burned with embarrassment. Oh, what she must think of him right now. He was a supposed to be a hero and instead she had seen him snuggling his teddy like a needy child.

He hemmed and hawwed and furrowed his brow. Finally he broke the snuggled silence to ask the question he'd had on his mind the entire time she was gone.

"Roxanne? Is it okay that I slept with my teddy bear?" His voice was so quiet and unsure. She looked at him in sleepy puzzlement

"Oh course. That's why I got him for you. So you would have something to cuddle while I was gone." He gave a big sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god."

"Did you think I would be mad?" She cocked her head.

"I just thought you might think there was something wrong with me," he said sheepishly. "I know I'm too old for toys."

She actually giggled. "Megamind, you play with toys all the time. You build puppy dog brainbots and ray guns and bootwheels of death and robo-dinosaurs." Then she yawned. "Iz one of the things I like best about you."

"So yeah," she continued, "snuggle your bear. That's what teddy bears are for silly boy." She shut her eyes and nuzzled his worried blue face.

"Oh. Good." He breathed a sigh of relief and they went back to kissing.

They were sweet kisses, the kind that said "I missed you so much" without either of them actually uttering the words. And they were drowsy kisses, luring them both into a deep relaxation with each other. When their lips broke apart he pressed his to her short forehead.

If he let her, she would fall asleep like this. He would enjoy it, but he knew he wasn't sleepy anymore. Eventually he would be too wiggly and he would keep her up. He could hear her breath get shallow as she lay alongside him. And she couldn't have gotten much sleep if she flew in after he went to bed.

Instead he rolled her onto her side. Her eyes fluttered open.

"You going?" she whined sleepily.

"You need your sleep," he replied, and gave her one last slow kiss.

"Imma miss you," she mumbled when their lips parted and she pouted at him.

"Well then I have the perfect thing," he responded with a smile. He grabbed his teddy bear from where it lay abandoned on the other side of the bed. He offered it to her and she instinctively wrapped her arms around it. "Now you can have something blue to snuggle while I'm gone."

"mmmmm 's soft," she murmured, nuzzling its blue fur needily with her nose.

"Yes, yes he is very soft," Megamind said with a chuckle at the woman he loved clutching his toy, and then got out of bed.

He thought he heard her mumble something about being nice to share as he dressed. It was nice to share, he realized. It made him feel good when he shared his things with her. Huh. Good. Being good was full of all sorts of interesting revelations.

When he came back she was completely asleep, holding his teddy bear tight against her breasts. _Lucky teddy, _he thought as he pulled the blanket up to cover her shoulder and petted his bear on its fluffy little head. She looked so cute clutching his toy so fiercely.

Then he leaned in close and whispered, "I love you so much Roxanne."

In her sleep she clutched the teddy tighter and he smiled at the snuggled pair before heading down to investigate breakfast. And start work on some new toys.


End file.
